Diplomacy
by TamaraJagellovsk
Summary: A glimpse of what Jack's and John's life together might have looked like. Rated M for safety. It's Jack and John after all... beta'd by ebineez01


Jack laid back with a huge grin on his face. What better way to celebrate a sucessful con – erm, mission – than in bed with his partner. Well, a bed wasn't mandatory. Actually, most times there wasn't even a bed in sight. He chuckled at that. The lazy, somewhat quizzical little sound coming from somewhere at the foot of the bed made his skin tingle in a very, very good way. Jack's grin got even wider. He'd just shagged the guy for an hour straight – how could he want him again, right now, just at the sound of that voice, and even when John hadn't actually said anything? Jack felt his partner move, but he was too lazy to open his eyes.

"Are you laughing at me, captain?", John purred, his lips only inches away from Jack's hipbone. God that mouth.

"I would never do such a thing, captain", Jack said with as much false innocence as he could muster. John snorted. Heavens. Still inches away from his hip and other, more delicate parts. Jack suppressed a groan. John Hart's ego was big enough as it was. No use letting him know how much of a turn on he was without even trying. Ok he probably _was_ trying. No use letting him know how well it worked – which, unfortunately, was pretty obvious. John placed a kiss on Jack's hip – and got out of bed. Huh? Jack opened one eye.

"What, wear you out?"

John grinned. He seemed a little unstable on his feet.

"I have an appointment. Might be helpful if I looked presentable."

Jack closed his eye.

"You never look presentable."

John chuckled and threw the jeans he'd just picked up at his partner.

"Ow!"

A moment later the old fashioned water shower John insisted on using started running, and the idea of John's lean, muscular body covered in soap made Jack's mouth water. If only he was't so tired, he'd get in there and distract John from whatever it was that he considered more important than a second round.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

He woke up twenty minutes later to the sound John used as his personal alarm, coming from where he'd shed his VM – somewhere under the bed?

"Be a dear and turn that off, Jack?"

Jack grunted and crawled towards the edge of the bed until he could reach John's wrist strap.

"Thank you, darling!"

What was up with the guy? He was in an awfully good mood. Granted, great sex unsually put him in a good mood, but this was scary. Jack turned around at the same time his partner stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's up with – holy worlds, John!"

Never in all the time he'd known John had the man looked that hot. Black leather pants as tight as pretty much all his pants. A t-shirt exactly the color of his eyes and tight enough to show off John's chest and biceps. Heavy black boots that made him look a little taller. Jack swallowed.

"You are not leaving the apartment like that."

John walked over to where Jack had dragged himself to a sitting position on the bed, all swagger and confidence.

"Am I not?"

Jack swallowed once more, looking up at his partner, and shook his head. John leaned in.

"Well maybe if you're a good Time Agent I'll let you undress me when I come back", he murmured.

Right. Appointment. What the hell...Jack cleared his throat.

"What is this appointment anyway?"

John grinned.

"Patience, my love."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"They made you _what_?"

"Ambassador."

"But - why?"

"The question, my love, is never 'Why?'. It's always, _always_ 'Why not?' Anyway. We'll have to go shopping."

"Huh?"

"You'll have to look _presentable,_ Plus One", John grinned gleefully.

Jack tried to glare, but it wasn't very convincing because he couldn't stop staring at John's chest for more than a few seconds. There, on the plain fabric of his blue shirt, right over his heart, was a shiny seven sided medal.

"Is that platinum?!"

"Jack! Shame on you! OK yes, I did check its street value. Let's say if I decide I don't want to be ambassador anymore..."

Jack's head swam. Sexy John with an official function _and_ noble metal – and he didn't even know yet what his partner was up to. Whatever it was, it had to wait. He dropped to his knees.

"Heavens John, I really need to get you out of those pants."

"I thought you liked them on me."

Jack kissed him through said pants - which effectively shut him up. His head fell back and he let out a moan.

"OK, OK, fine. I'm convinced."

"You're so easy."

"Says the man who sinks to his knees at the sight of tight pants."

Jack opened John's belt and ran his fingertips over the elaborate lacing. John clenched his teeth.

"I know a planet where a man with such a complicated wardrobe would have a staff of slaves helping him with it", Jack breathed.

"I remember."

Jack started undoing the lacing – much slower than necessary. John was half amused and half annoyed, but basically he was turned on. Jack on his knees, biting his lip in concentration – or maybe anticiption – was such a sight.

"You know, on some of the planets I might have to visit they will expect a man in my position to _have_ slaves – to travel with at least one..."

Jack froze.

"...in chains, maybe..."

He lifted Jack's chin.

"...or on a leash."

"Dream on!", Jack spat, jumping to his feet.

John chuckled and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"I thought you wanted me out of the pants?"

Jack groaned against his partner's mouth – and a moment later his arm was twisted behind his back, his face was shoved into the wall, and the pressure on his shoulder was pretty unsettling. Jack held very still.

"I think, Harkness, Ambassador Hart might have to teach his mate a few things. We wouldn't want you to embarass me on the interstellar stage, would we?"

"Fuck you, John", Jack hissed.

"Been there, done that. Or is it been there, been done? Anyway. I quite liked you at my feet, Jack. I think you'll have to _earn_ the right to do me again."

He let go. And Jack lashed out – but he was uncoordinated and too slow. John ducked him easily and produced one of his knives out of nowhere, holding the blade to Jack's throat in a deadly caress.

"On. Your. Knees."

Jack stared daggers at him, but complied, slowly dropping to the floor, careful not to move into the blade. All of John's weapons were absolutely lethal. And heavens was that sexy. John leaned against the wall, feet apart, arms crossed, the blade tapping his shoulder.

"Now where were we?"

Jack grinned and started to get up, but John raised his eyebrows. Jack huffed out a sigh but refrained from rolling his eyes.

He dropped to all fours and moved closer, somehow managing not to look submissive. He reminded John of a big cat circeling its prey, and all of a sudden he was very glad to have the wall for support. Jack looked up at him with a strange and very arousing mixture of need and fury.

"Keep your eyes on me", John breathed. Jack hesitated for a moment, but then he went back to the task of unlacing his partner's pants. It proved difficult, and more than once he got frustrated and glanced down, but every time that happened the knife was back at his throat, forcing his eyes back to John's. They were both panting with need and frustration by the time Jack finally pushed the pants down.

When he closed his mouth around John and drew him as deeply as he could John briefly considered re-establishing control – but gave it up in favor of enjoying that skilled, greedy mouth. And gods and monsters the man was good.

John dropped the knife and weaved his fingers through Jack's hair.

"So good, Jack. You're _so_ good with your mouth when you're not shooting it off for once."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"I was just yanking your chain, you know. Oh nice pun...anyway. None of the planets I'll negotiate with are primitive enough to require you being publicly submissive."

Jack just raised an eyebrow.

"As long as you behave you could be of use. Most societies tend to trust a man more easily if he's in a stable reationship."

Jack burst out laughing.

"John, darling, the last thing I'd consider us is stable."

John grinned and shrugged.

"Well, they don't have to know that."

He turned serious.

"I'd really like you to come with me. You could be my well behaved Plus One on the interstellar stage..."

Pulling Jack into a passionate kiss he continued, his voice the perfect seductive purr:

"...and shag me senseless in my quarters."

Jack pinned him down on the matress, using his weight to his advantage.

"You're such a slut, Ambassador."

John moaned and tried to arch his back:

"Is that a yes?"

Still holding his partner down Jack started to grin.

"One shot. I'll give you one chance to prove to me that you're not completely useless on your precious interstellar stage. If it goes south, I want 60% of that platinum."

"60? Are you completely demented now?"

"And just like that it went up to 75."

"What? It's _mine!_ Why would I-"

Jack just held his gaze, eyebrows raised, waiting. John slumped.

"Fine."

Then his eyes lit up.

"You're not getting any of it anyway. I'll be amazing. Just wait. Oh and – no cheating."

"Huh?"

John looked up at his partner, completely fearless despite his vulnerable position.

"If I so much as _suspect_ that you are undermining my mission there'll be hell to pay. You can't _imagine_ the power that comes with this office..."

"Hiding behind your _position_ , Ambassador? I guess it's true what they say about power. It does corrupt a man."

John chuckled.

"Imagine what it does to a man utterly corrupted to begin with..."

Jack clenched his jaws. Heavens and hells, that shouldn't be such a turn on. Of course John noticed.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"You are actually good at the diplomacy thing!"

"Oh please. You don't have to act _that_ surprised. I've always been the brains in this relationship."

Jack snorted.

"I never doubted your brain, honey. I just didn't think diplomacy was your thing."

"Jack, my sweet, what's my top quality -"

He held up a hand.

" - according to my _Agency file_?"

Jack considered that for a moment.

"Masterful liar?"

"There you go. Diplomacy is just another con – half of it is a good poker face."

"Yeah -"

Jack kissed him with something akin to admiration.

"- and the other half is a ton of back ground information and perfect manners. I honestly thought they'd come after us with pitch forks. But instead you rocked that interstellar stage. I was looking at you all day. You were amazing."

John averted his eyes. Was there a blush on those universe class cheekbones? Jack forced him to make eye contact.

"I adore you, Ambassador, and I'll gladly play your well behaved Plus One any day..."

He moved into John, backing him up against the counter and sank to his knees, running both hands down his partner's body.

John hummed, closing his eyes.

"I like the sound of that...especially if it ends like this."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

"So how long have you and your husband been married, Ambassador?"

John shot Jack a glance, and then he turned to the High Priestess.

"I'm not sure how it translates into your measurement system, Mother. But we've known each other for a long time."

"How did you meet?"

Jack stood close and put his arm around John's waist.

"In the workplace, you could say. John taught me everything I needed to know."

"Well, I tried."

The High Priestess chuckled.

"Teaching can be a tiring business."

"You can say that again", John agreed with an eye roll.

"Hey. I saw that."

Knowing he couldn't have, John grinned.

"You know me so well, love."

"I am afraid, Jack, I will have to pry the ambassador away for some official business. Will you be alright on your own? I could ask one of my sisters to keep you company if you like."

"Aah, I think that won't be necessary, Mother", John drawled, giving Jack a stern look that said 'Behave!' Then he offered the High Priestess his arm and walked her out of the room. He could feel Jack's eyes on the back of his head – or probably a little lower. He just _knew_ his partner was imagining the three of them together. The High Priestess was spot on Jack's type. Lucky for the mission Jack knew members of the clergy had to be celibate, but – John sighed inwardly. It was Jack after all.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

John was fuming. Not the good, 'We are about to have the hottest sex in the universe' kind of fuming. More like the 'He's going to murder someone, and it won't be pretty' type. The only reason he didn't bang the door to their quarters shut was that they were the sliding kind. Jack decided not to piss him off even more. Stay calm, keep your head down, find out what's up. _Then_ start distracting him.

"What's wrong?"

No touching. No teasing. Neutral, quiet. Jack on his best behavior. He was rewarded with John's fist hitting the wall instead of his face.

"You know I can't – oh fuck that. That bitch just tried to blackmail me into the worst deal ever."

He turned to look at Jack.

"I'll be honest with you. We should probably run."

Jack's eyebrows went up.

"That bad?"

"She knows. About the Agency. Some of the stuff we pulled. Side jobs. Hinted at a bounty. I'm not entirely sure she's bluffing."

He ran a hand through his hair. Jack took a breath.

"Might be time to cash in the medal."

John shook his head.

"Not yet. I'll think of something."

Jack stood closer, running his fingertips down John's chest.

"Is that wise? I mean I do like this little stunt we're pulling, _husband -_ it's a nice life and all, but is it worth the risk?"

John clenched his jaw.

"I will not back down because some little girl tries to mess with me."

"She's the High Priestess of her people, John. I don't think she got there just because she looks entirely fuckable in that robe."

John let out a breath.

"She does, doesn't she?"

"Hell yes."

John relaxed visibly.

"How much time do we have?"

"I told her I had to check back with my government, which of course she knows I'm not doing, but since I made sure we were back in the public eye before I said it she had to grind her teeth and smile. Will probably give us until tomorrow."

Jack put his arms around John's shoulders and pulled him close, running his hands down his partner's back.

"So by tomorrow we should either have a plan or be gone."

John relaxed into the embrace, his arms coming up around Jack's waist.

"Yeah."

"I know a good way to kick start that brain of yours..."

John chuckled.

"Have you been a good Plus One while I was busy being haunted by my questionable past?"

"It's not questionable, it's as black as pasts can be. And it's not your past."

"And you are avoiding the question."

Jack pulled back.

"Well, I made a few friends..."

John looked alarmed, which amused Jack to no end.

"Seriously? You just got threatened by your opposite number, and you're worried about _me_ blowing your deal?"

John sighed.

"Sorry. Old habit."

He straightened.

"But wait a minute. Did any of Her Highbitchness' sisters do or say anything inappropriate to Ambassador Hart's lawfully wedded husband?"

A slow grin spread on Jack's face.

"I see where this is going, Ambassador. I might have to report a case of harassment or three..."


End file.
